Dingodile
Dingodile is a geneticaly enchanced cross between a dingo and crocodile. His first appearence is in Warped. After his initial appearence, he appeared in most Crash Bandicoot games as a main character up until Twinsanity, where he began to appear less. His latest appearence was in the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans. Warped Dingodile appears before Crash with his flamethrower in hand, almost frying a penguin for effect. In his Boss Battle, he fights Crash in the ice ages with his signature flamethrower. The battle consists of Dingodile standing on a circular podium, whilst Crash tries to run around him dodging the flames until he can find an opening to attack. After he is defeated, Penta Penguin (or a penguin assumed to be him) jumps on his back. Crash Team Racing In CTR, he appears as a playable standard character on Team Cortex's team against N. Oxide. His home track is "Dingo Canyon". Like Tiny Tiger and the hidden racer Papu Papu, he was one of the fastest racers; the only side effect was having bad turning and acceleration. Crash Bash Dingodile appears once again as a playable character in Crash Bash. In the intro, he is moved to the good side along with Tiny Tiger because of the ubundance of players on Cortex's side. It is interesting to note that his boss battle music is used for a mini-game and the battle against Oxide, but is slightly remixed. Wrath of Cortex In Wrath of Cortex Dingodile is only given a brief role. He gets no lines of dialouge and his only use was an obstacle in Crash's way. Huge Adventure Dingodile appears as a boss, where he is battled underwater. Crash Nitro Kart In CNK, Dingodile's character takes a much more odd and satrical turn. He is first seen as his usual self in the intro, assissting N. Gin in his lab. The next time he shows up, he is seen on a podium with the evil master of hypnotism, N. Trance. Dingodile has been brainwashed by Dr. N. Trance to race for him in the curcuit, along with Pura and Polar. The brainwashing seems to have greatly affected him both physically and mentally. Physically, he dons a helmet with a small antenea on the top, assumed to be N. Trance's way of brainwashing him. His eyes also turn green, and oddly enough, one eye looks up and one eye looks down, possible due to the brainwashing. Mentally, he seems much more happy and generally more insane. All of his taunts are said in an insane manner, completely different from the old Dingodile, and he almost always seems to have a huge smile on his face. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Dingodile makes a cameo in this game as a card. Oddly enough, he is in his brainwashed state from CNK, complete with his "wonky" eyes and helmet. Twinsanity In Twinsanity, he appears at Crash's "birthday party". He later appears in a shack, which is destroyed by the Crash-Cortex snowball. He hears about the treasure, and then appears in the Acamedy of Evil. He blows Cortex away, and Crash defeats Dingodile. Dingodile's look is given a major rehaul in this game, as with everybody else. He becomes slightly fatter, his ear begin to stick straight up, and his legs become wider. When you battle Dingodile, he gets by with grunts resembling a pig. Crash of the Titans Dingodile does not appear in the console versions of the game. Instead he reappears in the handheld versions of Crash of the Titans. He can be "jacked" and controlled in the GBA version. He is the first boss in the game. It should be noted that in the Nintendo DS version, he had an orange tail instead of green, and he looks like a pig. Personality When Dingodile first appeared, he had a rasp Australian accent. However, in Crash Bash, he had an uncharacteristicly deep and somewhat goofy laugh whenever he won a minigame. He regained his first accent in Crash Twinsanity. Dingodile was seen preying on the weak; in fact, he nearly fried Penta Penguin with his flamethrower before battling Crash. He is also sometimes treacherous and may betray even Cortex for his own gains, which is evident in Crash Twinsanity. Trivia * In the CTR epilogue, Dingodile opened a program that made combinations of different animals with the motto, "Combine Them All". With this program, he created the Gir-Bat (Giraffe/Bat), Kanga-Rooster (Kangaroo/Rooster), and the Dingo-Rilla (Dingo/Gorilla). This may also explain the existence of Rilla Roo, the Gorilla/Kangaroo hybrid. * His moving from the "Evil" to "Good" in Crash Bash suggests that fans preferred him a 'Good Guy'. Category:Characters